


Tremors

by Lavendergaia



Series: Tremors Verse [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendergaia/pseuds/Lavendergaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Skye tries to get better control of her powers, she finds that other needs, long-ignored, could be impeding her progress. And, really, what are friends for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremors

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to ardentaislinn for the beta! You rock.

As she sat in the medlab, Skye acknowledged that this would be a lot worse if she had to be there alone. It was one thing to be hooked up to a machine that was supposed to measure all sorts of vitals she couldn’t understand, but was basically supposed to chart her current health in relation to her ability to destroy everything around her. It would be another thing entirely if she couldn’t bother Fitz while it was happening. She smiled over at the engineer, who had been forced back into doing his daily physical therapy by a demanding Dr. Simmons. Skye had been requested to keep an eye on him, but she was also pretty sure that he was supposed to keep an eye on her.

Looking over at everything the machine was testing—was that a spot for cholesterol, ugh, she hoped that didn’t mean Simmons was going to take blood again—she sighed loudly, tossing her hair back dramatically. “I haven’t accidentally caused an earthquake in like two weeks, I don’t see why I have to be hooked up to this thing every other day.”

The first few weeks had been what she would guess hell would be like; she couldn’t move, breathe, think within her powers getting out of her control. It had been like she had completely forgotten what control had even been like. Eventually, as she had gotten used to the feeling of fault lines coursing through her body, it had gotten better, but there were still times when the cracking and splitting and rubbing was too much for her to handle.

Fitz looked up from his arm exercises. “Yeah, well, the more data we get, the more we can see if the tremors are based on your physical well-being or, ah, you know, emotional.”

She pouted and stretched her legs out. “I guess.”

“At least you don’t have to wear the monitor during e-every..all the time,” Fitz pointed out, stretching his arms over his head. “I know you hated that.”

“Oh my god, it kept going off during every training session. I thought May was going to punch it.” Skye shook her head. “And I had to put the plastic thing over it to shower like a cast. The worst.” She paused like a thought had suddenly occurred to her and not like it had been something she had been wondering about constantly, like something she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about in the middle of the night when she her room was too silent and empty and she couldn’t sleep. “I wonder if it would have gone off during sex.”

Fitz almost dropped his hand strengthener, startled. “Um, I-I-I mean, maybe? It’s, uh, similar, I guess, to, um, training in a lot of ways. So probably.”

“Maybe it’s a good thing I’m not getting laid then,” she grumbled.

Blushing, he said, “We probably would have let you take it off for that.”

“Ugh,” Skye groaned, throwing her arm over her eyes. “I can’t even remember the last time I had sex.”

Frowning curiously, Fitz did the math in his head. “Wasn’t it with Miles? You know, with the…the May, in Austin, when we were…?”

She dropped her hand to her thigh with a smack, glaring at him. “I’ve decided that one doesn’t count because Miles is an asshole and we were only there because he was selling information to Centipede.” A realization occurred to her and she laughed bitterly. “Centipede, who was actually Hydra. My ex-boyfriend was selling information to Nazis. Wow, I’ve got great taste in men.” Fitz made a comforting noise in the back of his throat as Skye shook her head. “So, yeah, that one definitely does not count.”

“I’m not sure it works that way.”

“I think I get to decide what counts and what doesn’t.” She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, the quirked her eyebrow at him. “What about you? When was the last time you got laid?” She had expected him to get red—in fact, she had been counting on it—but instead he just grew silent, bouncing his foot against the floor. “Fitz?” she prompted. “Are you trying to figure it out or can you not remember?” When he didn’t answer for another minute, she said, “Okay, please just tell me that Obama was the President.”

He rolled his eyes at her. “Shut up. I’ve been very busy.”

“Doing what?” she said, looking at the monitor and wondering why time seemed like it wasn’t counting down anymore. “Pining over Simmons?”

His glare lacked any heat to it. “Becoming one of the foremost experts in my field at an age that is practically unheard of.”

“With Simmons.”

He put down the grip strengthener with a thud. “I did a lot of projects without her while she was busy dissecting things and doing…getting all gross. And I dated people in the meantime.”

Skye had a feeling that someone was protesting a bit too much, but then the monitor beeped behind her and she jumped, turning around to glance at the screen. “Oh, it made a noise, what does that mean? Am I done?”

Getting up from his seat, Fitz came over to the medical table and checked out the machine, pushing a few buttons until he said, “Nah, you’ve got another ten minutes.”

She groaned as he sat down next to her, resting her head on his shoulder. He patted her back gently before moving on to the next stage of his physical therapy, the hand and wrist stretches. She watched in a muted awe as he bent his wrist and extended his fingers and spread them wide and all different manner of contortions. She had never really taken a look at his hands before. Obviously, she knew that he had hands and that they were skilled and good at things, even after his accident, but she hadn’t realized how long his fingers were, had never truly understood the width of his palms.

Inhaling sharply, she said, “I really need to get laid.”

Ceasing all other movement, Fitz looked up at her and easily caught her eye. “Do you want to have sex, Skye?”

Her mouth went dry at the offer. If it hadn’t been for the obvious conviction in his voice, she would have thought he was joking. This was…this was _Fitz_. She trusted him implicitly, he was one of her best friends in the world, he was that silly guy who used to make her laugh and who risked his life for her time and again. Even with all that—she swallowed hard—she couldn’t really think of anyone else she’d rather say yes to.

“Yeah, sure,” she finally said, and it came out a lot more casual than she was feeling. Was he going to take her right here in the medlab? Why was she so okay with that thought?

Before she could further question the when and where of having Fitz’s dick in her, the monitor went off. “Oh, you’re done,” Fitz said, leaning across her to do whatever he was doing to the machine.

“Ugh, finally,” Skye said, pulling the sensors off and not at all focusing on Fitz pressed against her side, even though her breath was suddenly coming in heavy. It was frustrating the way that was now a conscious thought in her head, Fitz touching her because he’d done it a million times, but now that he wanted to have sex with her, she was thinking about it. Not that she didn’t know he’d wanted to have sex with her before, she hadn’t been that dense. Skye hadn’t even been aware that her complexion was “desert rose.” So maybe it was that she wanted to have sex with him?

Okay, she really, _really_ needed to get laid.

When he was finally done with whatever he was doing at the monitor, he leaned back against his hands, kicking his feet so his heel bounced against the side of the medlab table. Clearing her throat, she said, “So…”

As if psychically sensing that an important conversation was about to happen—or being a responsible doctor and having a timer set for the machine—Simmons came into the medlab with a swoosh of the door. “Are you all done then?” she said, smiling at the two of them. Simmons’ eyes lingered on Fitz and Skye sighed; at least their simultaneous poking at her got them in the same room all the time.

“I’m free!” Skye said, holding up her arms which were now free of wires.

Wrinkling her nose in amusement, Simmons pushed a few buttons on the monitor to look at the read outs. “No tremors?” she asked Skye, but she looked over at Fitz for confirmation. His eyes widened as he stared at her, nodding quickly.

“The Geological Association of America is going to be so happy,” Skye said. “Or sad, if they’re nerds like you two.”

After rolling up the cords and sticking them into their appropriate pouches, Simmons pushed the cart into the corner. “Well, I guess you’re free to go then. Everything is looking very good, Skye, you’ve been making excellent progress.” Coming to stand in front of Fitz, she said, “And you?” As Skye looked back and forth between the scientists, she couldn’t help but notice how breathy Simmons’ voice had become. “How are you doing?”

Fitz held his hands out to her, spinning them at the wrist, though he ducked his eyes to stare at her lips. “Also no tremors.”

Simmons smiled sweetly. “Fantastic. Did you ice down?” When Fitz didn’t respond, she looked over at Skye, who shook her head. Simmons sighed. “Fitz, you know keeping the swelling down is important.”

“I don’t want to get all stiff,” he said, and Skye couldn’t suppress a snort. He ignored her while Simmons gave her a curious look. “I’ve got to get back to the garage, get back to work.”

Crossing her arms over her chest, she said, “Twenty minutes of ice and then a massage with the lotion, it’s the best way to keep the swelling down, and also increase blood flow and circulation. You should be just fine to go back to work after.”

Fitz raised a hand to scratch the back of his head; his wince from the soreness in his fingers was obvious. “You’ve got work to do, can’t be coming in here every few minutes to check on me. The Science Department needs you.”

The distress on Simmons’ face was obvious to Skye. “I really don’t mind, Fitz,” she said, tucking her hands into the pockets of her lab coat. “They can really do without me for a few minutes.”

“I’ll do it,” Skye said, giving Simmons a comforting smile. “I mean, I’m no masseuse, but I bet I can figure it out. And my yoga with May got pushed back because she’s in a meeting with Coulson, I’m totally free.”

Simmons hesitated a moment, as if waiting to see if Fitz would object. When he remained quiet, she gave Skye a tremulous smile. “Thank you, Skye. There’s ice packs in the little fridge and towels in the cupboard. Make sure to wrap it up tightly, the cold is supposed to seep slowly. Let it sit for the full twenty minutes, but no longer than that.” It was clear she wanted to say more, maybe protest her lack of a role, but then Simmons just nodded and turned and left the medlab.

Groaning in frustration, Skye pushed Fitz’s shoulder hard as she climbed off the table and went to go get him an ice pack. “You’re such a bozo!” As his indignant noise, she threw the ice at him, feeling even more frustrated when he actually caught it. “Simmons was practically begging you to let her rub down your body and you could not have been more of a jerk about it.”

He set aside the ice with a frown as he waited for her to get him a towel. “She just wanted to make sure that I’ve been doing my physical therapy okay, it’s been a while.”

“Bullshit,” Skye said, whipping a towel at his face. “Oh, Fitz.” She pitched her voice higher and attempted a British accent while batting her eyelashes at him. “Please allow me to stand close to you and sensually rub lotion over your skin in a perfectly intimate moment with no one around.”

“That is not what happened.”

“It is exactly what happened and you turned it down,” she said, setting the timer on her phone for twenty minutes as soon as he got the ice pack situated on his hands. “What gives?”

He tucked his chin to his chest, shrugging. “I just don’t want her to feel obligated. Especially to do anything that she’s uncomfortable with. She’s busy, running the Science Department by herself is a lot of work, she’s got a lot on her plate.”

“Pretty sure this is Simmons’ idea of a perfect break.” She waggled her eyebrows at him as she sat next to him. “And it’s always uncomfortable with you two, but she _wants_ to be uncomfortable with you. That’s not nothing.” Nudging him gently in the side, she said, “And I’m pretty sure it’s not nothing to you either.”

When he just sighed, Skye hopped off the table. “I’m gonna go get something to drink. I’ll be back to release you from your icy prison.” After getting two bottles of water from the kitchen, she returned to find him in the same position, frowning at the floor, blue eyes dark.

He took the water bottle from her with a murmur of thanks. “It’s not that I don’t want Jemma around,” he said, licking his lips. Skye already knew that; Fitz was fairly obvious about his feelings every time Simmons was in a twenty foot radius. “It’s just all…complicated.”

“You should Facebook status that.”

Fitz rolled his eyes at her as the timer went off on her phone. She took the icepack from him and stuck it back in the freezer portion of the mini-fridge to firm as he took a long drain off his water. There was a bottle of lotion that she assumed was for these mini-massages on a shelf and she grabbed the bottle down. It had a weird, almost antiseptic like smell and she wrinkled her nose. “Remind me to get you something better than this,” she told him. “I’ve got some great stuff. Warm vanilla sugar, lavender, orange mango if you’re into the more fruity scents.”

Frowning at her, he shook his head quickly. “You know, I’m pretty sure I can handle not smelling like warm vanilla sugar all day.”

“You’re such a guy sometimes,” she said, groaning under her breath. She pumped a few squirts of lotion into her hands, then took hold of Fitz’s hand. She smoothed the lotion over his skin, working it between his fingers and down onto his wrist. He was cold to the touch from being under the ice and for the first few minutes, Skye focused on trying to heat him up again.

After gathering a bit more lotion, she started pressing into the muscles of his hand. He hissed a little bit in certain tender areas. “Sorry,” she said softly. “Let me know if I hurt you.”

“Nah, it’s just…it’s just a bit sore.”

Standing between his spread legs, she nodded, watching his face as he watched their hands. “That’s why you’re supposed to do this part, right? So it doesn’t get all sore and stiff, so you can use it to the best of your ability?”

He made a noise of agreement as she dug her thumbs into the meat at the base of his palm. His long fingers brushed over the pulse in her wrist; she wondered if he felt it flutter. For what felt like hours, she worked the muscles and tendons of his hands, trying to ease the strain and provide some relief. When she moved up to his wrist, fingers pressing into the joint, he sighed gently. “Bet you’d like this even more if Simmons was doing it,” she whispered.

Catching his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes darted up to look at her. “Uh, well, no, that would be…that probably wouldn’t go well.” She raised a curious eyebrow at him and he just shifted uncomfortably on the table.

When he shoved his free hand in his lap, it clicked for Skye and she just said, “Oh.” She fought down her own blush so that he wouldn’t get embarrassed further, a warmth forming in her chest. “She probably wouldn’t care about that. Biology stuff, right? No big deal.” Smirking at him, she said, “I mean, that’s the kind of stuff that happens when you haven’t gotten laid since Bush was President.”

Fitz snorted and rolled his eyes. “I don’t think that’s the issue.”

She laced her fingers through his, applying pressure to the different bones and joints before slowly caressing his palm with her thumb. “Yeah? What’s the issue?”

His clean hand buried itself in her hair before she really registered what was happening, and he pulled her closer so that he could kiss her. It was just a soft press of lips to lips before she started kissing him back, her eyes falling closed and a surprised but pleased whimper escaping her throat. She hadn’t expected Fitz to be a good kisser—she’d never really estimated Fitz’s kissing skills in her mind, but if she had, she’d probably have put him around a six, maybe a seven if she was feeling generous that day, but he was surpassing that by like…a lot. Yeah, she’d go with a lot.

The kiss slowed, his lips moving over hers with intent. Fitz’s lips were soft and his hand tightened in her hair as she pressed into him. Her hands fell away from his to the table so she could balance herself on either side of his legs with her body between them. As he ran his tongue over her bottom lip, she opened her mouth for him eagerly.

She leaned up into the kiss, her chest breathing into his. As he groaned into her mouth, his free hand dropped into his lap and she realized how close she was to his erection. Tingles went through her spine and radiated out through her body as she placed her hand on his thigh, feeling him tense and adjust underneath her. “Skye…” he said, voice a plea.

But instead of moving away, he scooted to the end of the bench, pulling her flush against him and she could feel him hard against her stomach as she kissed him hungrily. His hand flew to her back as he held her against him, tangling in her shirt and she wanted to tell him to just pull it off, wanted to climb on top of him and let him take her right here.

As two of his fingers touched the bare skin of her back, she shuddered against him, arching her chest into his. Fitz pulled back and looked like he was about to say something when he was interrupted by the sound of a chime within her pocket. Breathless, Skye fumbled for her phone to shut off the alarm. “I have to go to yoga,” she said, swallowing hard. “I have to meet May.” Her words were muddled, coated in distress and disappointment.

Fitz recovered quicker than she did, nodding quickly. She arched into his touch as he smoothed her shirt down, hand still lingering at her back. “Yeah, I need to g-get back to work. In the…the garage.”

Running her hands through her hair a few times, she took a couple steps back from him. He looked wrecked, his mouth red and swollen, cheeks flushed, chest heaving as he caught his breath; she couldn’t imagine that she looked much better. “I’ll see you later, Fitz.” It was a statement that came out sounding more like a question, but she didn’t wait around to hear if he had an answer for her.

She left the medlab as fast as she could, desperately trying to tame her hair into a ponytail as she went. She tried to get her heartbeat under control; she knew May would recognize something was up and it definitely wasn’t a conversation that she wanted to have. But Skye couldn’t ignore the arousal that was coursing through her body or the knowledge that it was Fitz’s hands and mouth that had gotten her to this point.

\---

It wasn’t clear to Skye who decided that that night was to be movie night, but that evening she found herself on the couch between Fitz and Simmons while some not quite blockbuster hit was playing on the big screen in the lounge. If she was questioned under threat of torture, she wouldn’t have been able to tell you what movie they had watched. There may have been explosions? They tended to watch a lot of movies with explosions, they were real crowd pleasers around the Playground. But Skye found that even when she focused her eyes on the screen, all of her attention was elsewhere.

All she could feel on her right side was Fitz pressed up against her—had he always been so warm? It felt like he was burning her through her clothes; every time a draft from the air condition breezed over her, she shivered from the contrast. Simmons was also pressed against her other side. It wasn’t that big of a couch and there were a lot of people on it, they were sort of all squished together.

But it wasn’t the same. She was pretty sure it wasn’t Simmons’ nearness making goosebumps erupt on her arms, making her nipples harden, making her want to squirm in her seat. It wasn’t Simmons’ spicy cologne that made her crave the need to press her feeling into warm skin and rub stubble over her face. Nothing about Simmons’ friendly smile explained the way her body tensed and her breathing went shallow when Fitz’s fingers brushed over her thigh every time he reached for the popcorn.

Oh, right, she had had Fitz’s tongue in her mouth earlier. And she sort of kinda really wanted to have sex with him.

That explained it.

Her body had been charged like a wire all afternoon, just waiting for something to spark it. Skye looked ahead at the screen and saw absolutely nothing for almost two hours (and really, what brainiac had chosen the world’s longest movie for movie night? Didn’t they all have lives or a world to save or something?). Scottish accents had never really done it before, but the more times she played “Do you want to have sex, Skye?” over and over again in her brain, the more it was working for her.

If that wasn’t distracting enough, every few minutes, Fitz would glance over to his left. With the room lit only by the screen, she first thought he was glancing at her, but when she raised an eyebrow at him to get his attention, she realized he was looking past her over at Simmons. Simmons, who, of course, was also, slightly more surreptitiously, looking over at him every few minutes. They kept missing each other, sometimes by seconds, but Skye saw them every time—they probably couldn’t have told you about the movie any more than she could have. She tried not to roll her eyes, but she was very close to just grabbing the back of their heads and forcing them to stare at each other. Really, those two idiots were ridiculous.

When the movie was over and Mack got up to turn on the lights, it was sort of like a spell was broken. Finally feeling like she was allowed to move, Skye rolled her shoulders to loosen her neck. She felt stiff and disjointed from holding her breath for two hours. May was probably right, she definitely needed to do yoga more often. Maybe drink heavily more often. As Mack, Bobbi, and Hunter discussed the movie, Simmons got up to collect the empty popcorn bowls, bottles of beer, and used napkins. The good friend part of Skye wanted to get up and help her, but the rest of Skye could only concentrate on Fitz’s hand on her knee and couldn’t even consider moving.

Luckily, Bobbi got up to help Simmons. “I’m going to stick these bowls in the dishwasher and then turn in for the night,” Simmons said, looking over at Skye with a smile. “Have a good night.”

“You too. Uh, sleep well,” Skye said, swallowing hard. Next to her, she could feel Fitz’s leg bouncing as he murmured his own good night to Simmons.

With that, everyone else began to bid them good night, heading out to their bunks and leaving Skye and Fitz sitting on the couch in an empty room. Neither of them moved for a minute. Skye’s chest was starting to hurt from her heart pounding so hard. Finally, Fitz cleared his throat and adjusted next to her, looking as if he wanted to say something. Before he could get that chance, Skye leaned into him and kissed him, sealing her mouth tightly against his.

Maybe he had been expecting her, but Fitz didn’t hesitate before his arm wrapped around her, tugging her against him. Her muscles welcomed the movement as she settled herself on his lap, his hands cradling her back. Fitz’s tongue ran over the seam of her lips eagerly and Skye didn’t have to wonder if he had been thinking about this all day like she had. His stubble tickled her hands as she cupped his jaw, angling him just right as she licked her way into his mouth, tasting his moan.

As he urged her closer to him, her chest leaning against his, their hips pushed together and Skye could feel the ache between her legs building. If there weren’t cameras in here—and Koenig’s unfortunate habit of showing up where he was least wanted—she would not hesitate to go to town on him right here on this couch. Fitz’s hand bravely skimmed down her spine to cup her ass as he sucked on her pulse point and she had a feeling that her need was very much reciprocated.

His teeth scraped lightly against her throat and she whimpered, trying to temper down all the opposing needs for release raging inside of her. She ground her hips against his, trying to find some form of relief, pleased at his sharp intake of breath. But it did nothing for the feeling of brittleness that lingered constantly in her bones, the sensation that she could crumble away at any moment, the awareness that if she didn’t break, everything around her was going to—and could.

She fought against it, distracting herself by kissing him again, feeling his plush lips against hers. Skye was ferocious in her attack, biting at his bottom lip and pulling it between her teeth before soothing the sting with her tongue. Fitz was equally feral, holding the back of her head and sitting up from the back of the couch to kiss her deeply.

Her nails dug into his shoulder blades, fingers twisting in the fabric of his cardigan. She wanted to tear it off of him, to make him fall apart so that she could somehow stay together. Pulling back enough to break the kiss, she rolled her pelvis against his, hearing his hiss of arousal. Skye touched her forehead to his as he squeezed his eyes shut. “Did you still want to have sex?”

“God, yes.” His voice was low and wrecked, accent deeper than she had ever heard it before and it set her nerves on fire. She forced herself off his lap, knees weak as she struggled to her feet. Grabbing hold of his shirt, she pulled him to stand next to her and dragged him out of the lounge.

She kept him at arm’s length the entire way to the bunks, knowing that if he touched her, she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from ruining him right there in the hallway. Fitz seemed to understand this, keeping his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides when they reached her door and she punched in the code to unlock it. When the door opened, she ushered him inside and he didn’t even wait for it to slide closed behind them before he was pushing her against the wall, mouth capturing hers hungrily.

Skye let him take her mouth as she went for the buttons on his shirt, fumbling as he moved his leg between hers, slotting his thigh right up against her aching core. “Fuck, Fitz,” she said, throwing her head back against the wall.

“Getting there,” he murmured, nipping at the sensitive skin beneath her jaw.

Snorting, she shoved his shoulder, then pulled at his cardigan until he shrugged it off, very frustrated that he wasn’t even a little bit naked yet. Fitz’s hands settled on her hips as she finished unbuttoning his shirt and he threw that off too, leaving him in only his undershirt before he slid his hands under her shirt. She sighed as his palms pressed against the warmth of her back, her body responding to the rough callouses of his fingers as they caressed her skin.

Fitz kissed her neck, his lips leaving her whimpering as they found sensitive spots she didn’t even know she had. Holding back a groan, she placed her hand on his chest and pushed him gently away, reaching for the bottom of her shirt and pulling it off. He licked his lips and stared at her newly revealed skin until she pulled on the hem of his shirt. “You too,” she said, staring him down.

He removed his hands from her slowly, letting them skim the sides of her bare hips before he yanked his undershirt over his head. The sight of his bare chest took her breath away. Skye had always been attracted to tall, well-built men, but Fitz’s lean muscles over his slim frame was making her dizzy with want. Tracing her hands over his torso and up his chest, she couldn’t help feel how deceptively strong he was and she suddenly wished he wouldn’t hold back.

Wrapping her hands around the back of his neck, she kissed him gently for the first time. He slipped his arm around her waist, tucking her against his chest. She felt safe, there between Fitz and the wall and pressed her lips against his more enthusiastically as if to convey this sentiment. Then Fitz’s fingers wrapped around her hip, digging into her skin possessively and she moaned against his lips.

She reached behind her back for her bra clasp, and was surprised to find Fitz’s hand already there. “Let me,” he whispered into her ear, his fingers slipping under the strap and smoothing against her skin. He bit his bottom lip as he smiled. “It’s, uh, physical therapy, right?”

Tilting her head against his neck, she laughed, then gasped as she felt him unhook the clasps with a lot more control than she had expected. If anyone was shaking, it was her as he guided her straps down her shoulders. Looking up at him curiously, she said, “I thought that was your bad hand.”

“It’s better at certain things,” he said, smirking at her. Leaning away, he peeled her bra away from her body and his chest heaved as he took in several deep breaths. She felt on fire as his blue eyes seared through her.

“We should do physical therapy together more often.” She tried to sound confident and playful, but her voice was weak as her entire body trembled under the power of his gaze.

“Yeah,” he said absentmindedly, as if he hadn’t heard her. Then he held on to her hips, pressed her back against the wall and wrapped his mouth around her breast.

She gasped, digging her hands into his hair. His tongue laved against her hard nipple, sending jolts of pleasure throughout her body. The pressure as he sucked was perfect and when her knees shook, he pressed his leg more firmly between both of hers. She moaned loudly and ground herself down on his thigh, feeling his smile against her skin. She was so wet and needy, she wasn’t sure that he couldn’t feel it on his leg. “God dammit, Fitz,” she begged, staring down at him.

His eyes snapped up to her as he kissed his way to the space between her breasts, licking the sweat off her breastbone. Raising his hand to cup her breast, his thumb over her nipple as she shivered. The grin he gave her made her roll her hips anxiously before he switched to her other breast, biting lightly at her nipple. She cried out, arching her back in need as he raised an eyebrow at her. “You like that, huh?” he said, circling his tongue around her areola.

Breathing heavily, she dug her hand into his hair, grabbing a fistful and tugging his head back so he would look her in the eye. “Fitz, if you don’t fuck me right now, I’m gonna—”

Before she could finish, he surged up to kiss her, his leg digging between hers and making her whimper into his mouth. He walked backwards towards the general direction of her bed until she took control and dragged him in the correct direction by his belt loops. She lost a shoe with each step until her legs hit the side of her mattress and she had to push up a bit on her toes to kiss him.

“Why me?” Fitz whispered as she went for the button of his pants.

Her hands stilled as she reeled, unprepared for the question. Cocking an eyebrow at him, she said, “You offered.” She unzipped his pants, watching them sag on his hips. He smirked and nodded and suddenly her heart was in her throat. Leaning in, she pressed the lightest of kisses to his lips. “I…I trust you.”

He nodded again, kissing her tenderly, his thumb stroking her cheek. As he kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his jeans, she smiled appreciatively. “Probably would have propositioned you sooner if I had known you were so hot,” she said, smacking his butt. “Now, you gonna show me your equipment or what?”

Laughing, he sat down on her bed as she stripped down to her underwear. “You know, I used to have a thing for you,” he said. He watched her every move as she searched the bedside table for the condoms that hadn’t been necessary since they’d moved into the Playground. “You know, when you first joined the team.”

She smiled at him over her shoulder. “I know, Fitz.”

“I mean, I don’t anymore. I got to know you and I got over it, I just, you’re my friend.”

“I know, Fitz,” she said, trying not to roll her eyes as she remembered him staring endlessly at Simmons earlier. She finally found the condoms and pulled one out triumphantly.

“But I still think you’re one of the most beautiful women in the world,” he said softly, chewing at his bottom lip. Her heart beat loudly in her chest as she watched him silently. “And I still…I mean, I still…”

Dropping the condom next to her pillow, she knelt in front of him, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him slowly. She leaned her forehead against his. “I know, Fitz.”

He took off his boxer briefs before guiding her back against her bed, kissing her the whole way down. She grinned against his mouth when she felt his fingers against her underwear, dragging them down her legs. He held himself over her with one arm as his other hand went between her legs to tease. Her eyes fluttered shut as he cursed. “God, Skye, you really do want this. You’re soaked.”

Bucking up against his touch, she gripped his forearm. “Yeah, okay, I really want to have sex with you, alright? So let’s do it already.” When she looked at him, she could see his cock hard and red and she knew he really wanted to have sex with her too, which only served to make her more aroused. At this moment, she didn’t think anything would satisfy her other than feeling him inside of her.

He spread her legs gently, fitting his body between them as she fought to breathe. The skin of her legs had never been more sensitive than it was when he ran his hands over her. Goosebumps rose on her skin as she twisted beneath his touch, desperate for him.

As Fitz moved to kiss her inner thighs, Skye grabbed on to his hair, yanking his lips away from her skin. “What are you doing?”

He glared at her, running his tongue over his already wet lips. “I was going to go down on you.”

Skye moaned both in need and frustration. “I both acknowledge and appreciate your love of foreplay—it will be filed away to be redeemed and reciprocated at a later date. But right now I just need you to do me.” Tossing the condom at his head, she flopped back onto her pillow and waited for him expectantly.

Fitz looked at her a little bit like he’d never had a girl refuse to allow him to give her head before, then just shrugged. “Trust me, you’re the one missing out. But if that’s what you want.”

“It is all that I want right now,” she said urgently and she hoped the look she gave him would properly convey that.

The grin he gave her was so cocky, so shockingly sexy, that she almost didn’t notice his hands shaking as he opened the condom. He rolled it on and leaned over her, cock dragging against her folds until she wanted to cry. Groaning, Skye pushed on his shoulder until he was on his back so she could climb on top of him and straddle him. Fitz’s eyes widened in excitement as she lined him up with her.

Sinking down on him slowly, Skye closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of him inside of her. He was thicker than she had thought he would be and it stretched her nicely after her what felt like a lifetime of celibacy. One of Fitz’s hand gripped her thigh and the other wrapped around her waist as she sunk down on him.

Skye didn’t want to wait, moving on him and loving the feeling of him dragging inside of her. Beneath her, one of Fitz’s hands supported her ass, helping to give her leverage as she rode him. Every thrust from Fitz hit all the right spots. When she looked down at him, she saw an almost overwhelming amount of lust in his eyes and it made her shiver happily. This wasn’t about attraction or romance, but it still felt good to see him watching her like she was the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen, even if it was just for this one moment.

Grabbing one of his hands, she moved it to her breast. Clearly all the physical therapy really was working for him because he worked it deftly under his fingers, cupping it and squeezing it, pinching the nipple, all without losing timing as he pushed up inside of her. When he pinched hard enough to sting she gasped, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Fitz,” she said, and she wasn’t sure what she was asking for, but she knew that he would. He wrapped both arms around her waist, sitting up so that he was fully supporting her back as she arched, surprising her again with his strength. First he kissed her, long and hot and she was so caught up in it that she didn’t even realize he wasn’t moving inside of her until he started to again, startling a gasp from her.

She adjusted in the new position to control most of the movement, wanting him deeper within her. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, rolling her hips experimentally, his lips found her breasts again. She moaned out her pleasure and appreciation; it was exactly what she wanted, feeling his tongue tracing the curves of her chest.

His groans vibrated through her upper body as he sucked a mark into the side of her breast, teeth leaving impressions that made her shiver with lust. Every swipe of his tongue over her nipples went right to her center, the pleasure intensifying exponentially.

He had served as such a good distraction, Skye had forgotten to be scared of herself. But as she felt her body coming apart beneath his touch and his mouth, with him inside of her, she felt herself coming apart inside too. It was starting slow, but Skye knew she wouldn’t be able to hold back both her power and the rising pleasure within her.

She didn’t know if he noticed her freeze in his arms or if the bed really had shook beneath them, but Fitz was suddenly kissing her neck and her cheeks, his hands stroking her back. “I’ve got you,” he said, nuzzling her cheek. “I’ve got you, Skye, it’s okay.”

Clutching her to his chest, he fell back on the bed, rolling her underneath him and holding her between himself and the mattress. It was a comforting cocoon of warmth and Skye sought his mouth for a deep kiss as the tremors within her started to fade. He stroked his hand through her hair, lips brushing against her ear as he whispered, “You’re alright, I’ve got you.”

She nodded, wrapping her legs around his waist and keeping him to her tightly. The feeling of him pressed against her calmed all her nerves but one and she bucked her hips against him, causing him to whimper into her ear. “Please don’t stop,” she said, kissing his bottom lip. “Please, Fitz.”

He started slowly, as if trying to make sure she was okay. The evidence of pleasure on her face as she closed her eyes and sighed must have helped spur him on because soon he was kissing her, pushing into her faster. She rocked her hips up to meet him, groaning into his mouth. “More, Fitz, god, I need it.”

His thrusts were faster and deeper than before and her eyes rolled back into her head. She hadn’t realized how close she had really been before, but she could feel herself approaching the edge again. As Fitz kissed her neck, she tightened her legs around his waist, trying to grind her clit against his pelvis.

Skye would never doubt his genius again as his hand slipped up between her legs and his fingers found her clit, manipulating it expertly. Stars burst behind her eyes as she came, calling out his name and holding on to his shoulders as she arched her back in pleasure. He panted against her neck as he continued to thrust into her, each push sending an aftershock of sensation down her spine. It wasn’t until he pressed his face to her throat, muttering curses along with her name, did she feel him come inside of her. Skye stroked her hand over his back as he tried to catch his breath, his chest heaving against hers.

When he sat up, she kissed him softly, over and over again. Fitz rubbed his thumb over her cheek and pushed her hair back from her face before pressing his lips to her temple. Closing her eyes and smiling, Skye couldn’t help but feel, for the first time in a long time, perfectly content. She had forgotten what it was like to be at peace, especially with herself.

After another few kisses, Fitz climbed off the bed and Skye rolled over on to her stomach. She heard him toss the condom and she wondered if he was going to get dressed and head back to his own bunk; it wouldn’t surprise her, it was just right down the hall, and the entire point of this endeavor had been sex, which was well achieved.

But then she felt Fitz tug the blanket out from under her and he shut off the light before he slipped in behind her and covered them both. Skye sighed happily when his arm wrapped over her back and she found his hand, squeezing it tightly. “Thank you,” she said sleepily. He murmured something incomprehensible into her hair, but the kiss on the back of her shoulder was all she needed before she fell into a satisfied sleep.

\---

Fitz was still wrapped around her when she woke up late the next morning and it didn’t surprise her one bit that he was a cuddler. There was an overall sense of contentment and fulfilment, and she was almost upset to have to disturb it. Fitz stretched against her and she let her hands skim over his body, enjoying the touch before she pulled away just enough to look at him. When she rolled onto her back, he put his chin on her chest, raising an eyebrow at her. For her morning greeting, Skye said, “I am starving.”

Snorting, Fitz said, “You want me to make breakfast.”

“I feel that would be the gentlemanly thing to do.”

He nipped at her bare breast and she kicked at his legs before he sat up. “I’m going to go take a shower and then I will make you breakfast,” he said, rolling his eyes at her as he searched for his underwear.

Getting a good look at his ass, she wanted to offer him her shower and another round, but a much bigger part of her was hungry. Sitting up and leaning her chin on his shoulder blade, she said, “So, hey, before I forget, thanks for the sex last night.”

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. “Yeah, well, thanks to you too. I enjoyed it.”

“I know.” She winked at him and he scoffed playfully, tickling her side before getting up to put on his pants.

When he was finished getting dressed, he leaned against the wall next to her door to slip on his shoes and say, “I’ll, uh, meet you in the…the kitchen?”

Grinning, she nodded. “I’d like bacon and eggs.”

“You’ll get what I make.” But he was still smiling as he left and she couldn’t temper down the relief that nothing had changed. If anything, it was the opposite; she had her Fitz now more than ever.

Skye took a long, hot shower, relishing the warm water against skin that she didn’t feel like crawling out of for once. When she made it to the kitchen, wet hair in a ponytail against her neck, Fitz was already in there with the bacon and eggs out on the counter. He grinned at her over his shoulder. “You want toast too?”

“Uh, yeah, obviously,” she said, as she got plates and silverware. After a second thought, she also pulled a bowl out for herself, filling it with milk and cereal to eat as she watched him cook.

He frowned at her. “Seriously? After you insisted I make you breakfast?”

“I’m seriously hungry,” she said, hitting him in the shoulder with her spoon. “I feel like I haven’t eaten in a month.” It was like every day she hadn’t been hungry since Puerto Rico was back in full force, her appetite rebooted and recharged. “But I still want all of the bacon.”

To feel like she was contributing, Skye made coffee and when Fitz was finished with breakfast, they settled down at the table to eat. Fitz sipped at his coffee and it was one of the most comfortable silences Skye could remember having since moving in to the Playground, especially with Fitz. Apparently, they just needed to fuck out all the awkwardness. Perhaps that was a suggestion she could make to him about Simmons. She smiled at him as she chewed her eggs.

“I feel like I should leave like a Yelp review or something for Simmons.”

Fitz stopped mid-crunch of his bacon. “What?”

“You know, of your dick.”

“Skye.”

Grinning, she shrugged. “What, it’s a good dick. Could probably help you out if she knows that you know what you’re doing down there. And you do, I was pleasantly surprised.”

Setting his fork down indignantly, he said, “You thought I would be bad in bed.”

“Okay, no, if I thought you would be bad, I wouldn’t have agreed to sleep with you.”

“As desperate as you were yesterday, I think you might have.”

There was some truth to that. “I just didn’t think you’d be as good as you were because you were way good. It’s a compliment, okay, learn to take a compliment.”

Licking a bit of butter off his bottom lip, he said, “And you didn’t even let me eat you out.”

Her stomach instantly swooped with desire, but before she could think of a response, she spotted someone over his shoulder. “Uh, uh, Simmons!” she called to her friend as she came into the kitchen. “Hey, how are you?”

Fitz turned sharply to stare at Simmons as she smiled at them. “Hi, Skye, Fitz. Just came to take a quick break and get some tea.” As she took a mug out of the cabinet and started to fill the kettle with water from the sink, she said, “You two have gotten a late start today.”

“Oh yeah, well, we were up late last night.” When Fitz frantically raised his eyebrows at her, Skye made a face at him, hoping he wouldn’t ruin everything for himself. “We suddenly got into the mood to watch movies about computer tech and mock the crap out of them,” Skye said, slurping the milk of her cereal. “ _Hackers_ , _The Net_ —”

“ _You’ve Got Mail_ ,” Fitz said, though the look on his face indicated he immediately regretted it.

Skye closed her eyes, but decided to roll with it. “I mean, who doesn’t miss Meg Ryan, am I right?”

Simmons raised an eyebrow at Fitz. “I thought all Meg Ryan movies were banned for life after your mother made you watch _Kate & Leopold_ for the fifth time.”

“Uh, well, they are, that movie is never okay—”

“I didn’t really give him a choice, and also thank you for giving me my nomination for the next movie night,” Skye said, smirking as Fitz glowered at her. She gestured to their food spread with a wave of her hands. “You want breakfast, Simmons?”

 “Do you mean lunch?” Simmons nodded to the clock over the stove; it was past noon. “Unfortunately, I have to get back to the lab. I promised something for Coulson that was supposed to be done by now, but one of the techs—anyway, it’s a long story, I should have it fixed soon, but I’ve got to get back to it. I just came to get the tea to keep me going.”

Fumbling for his plate of buttered toast, Fitz picked it up and held it out to her. “Here, take this,” he said. “I mean, I-I know you don’t like food in the lab, but…but you should eat something. Keep your energy up. And if you need my help, I can…I can come help.”

She took the plate hesitantly, but her smile was bright and wide. “Thank you. I appreciate that.”

When Simmons turned to leave, Skye kicked Fitz lightly on the shin. He stuttered a bit before he got out, “Uh, J-Jemma?” She instantly turned around, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at him. “I was going to do my physical therapy later and I wanted to use the neuromuscular electrical stimulation machine. I could probably do it myself, but I was—I was sort of hoping you wouldn’t mind helping me out?”

Her face instantly lit up as she nodded. “Absolutely. That’s a brilliant idea, I think it’ll do wonders for your hand. I’m completely free after I finish up this project for Coulson. Come get me from the lab anytime you’d like. There’s nothing I can’t walk away form.”

Fitz grinned into his eggs once Simmons headed back to the lab and Skye smirked at him over the table. “Look at that. Mr. Smooth.”

“Yeah, well.” He took a long drink from his coffee, rubbing the back of his head. “NMES is good therapy.”

“I think you mean Simmons touching you is good therapy.” Spotting May in the doorway of the kitchen, Skye shoveled the last bit of her cereal in her mouth. “I think I’m being summoned. Shooting range?” she called to May, who nodded. Gathering up her dishes, she rinsed them and put them in the dishwasher before leaning on the table and whispering to Fitz, “So, hey, I had fun last night. Thanks again.”

He smiled at her as he sipped his coffee. “I did too.”

As she tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear, she said, “Consider this an open invitation. If you ever want to…watch _You’ve Got Mail_ again, I’m game.”

He laughed joyously and she realized that it was a sound she heard far too rarely. “Agreed. See you later, Skye.”

There was a bounce in her step as she joined May and they headed down to the range. “Thanks for letting me sleep in.”

“You needed the rest,” May said. She was giving Skye an appraising look and Skye was vaguely concerned about what May could possibly have figured out from that small peek at a short conversation. “Seems like it served you well.”

As she stretched her arms over her head, she smiled. “It did. I haven’t felt this good in a long time.” And as she followed her S.O. to the shooting range, Skye was determined to keep up this feeling of contentedness for as long as she could.  


End file.
